


Almost Mine

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not between Kylo and Hux, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Armitage Hux, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and Snoke has come to ruin all of that, mentions of mpreg, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Kylo and Hux are in a secret relationship, fearing Snoke's reaction if he ever found out.One day, the Supreme Leader calls them to an unexpected meeting.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	Almost Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a prompt fill on tumblr but because of the length, I've cross-posted it here. Enjoy!
> 
> [(the original tumblr prompt post)](https://solohux.tumblr.com/post/641507004962275328/thank-you-for-these-prompts-lottie-i-dont-want)

In the middle of reviewing Captain Phasma’s newest squadron of elite stormtroopers, General Hux is summoned to the holochamber for a surprise meeting with the Supreme Leader. It isn’t out of the ordinary for Snoke to suddenly request the presence of his two co-commanders to, no doubt, bark commands at them to boost his own ego before ordering them on another _menial_ mission to locate the map to Skywalker.

Hux rolls his eyes but makes his way to the holochamber anyway, meeting Kylo on the way there. As usual, the omega is dressed head-to-toe in his black robes, his young and handsome face hidden by that _infernal_ mask, though Hux is partially grateful for it; without it, Kylo’s youthful looks and _baby-face,_ as Hux calls it, precedes him and ruins his fierce reputation as the ‘ _Jedi Killer’._ Plus, Hux takes great enjoyment from the fact that only _he_ is permitted to look upon Kylo’s face and body; a privilege of being Kylo’s almost-mate.

“I don’t like this,” Kylo says, halting outside of the grand doors to the holochamber. “I sense something.”

“Maybe it’s your heat approaching,” Hux says, taking hold of Kylo’s hand and gently pulling his glove off a little to gain access to his wrist, feeling it for a fever. “We said we were going to go away when you next fell into heat, remember? To that spa on Lagoonia.”

“I remember,” Kylo says, and Hux can just _tell_ that the omega is smiling.

“To make things official,” Hux glances down. “If that’s—”

Kylo pulls his hand free from the alpha’s hold and closes the gap between them until they’re chest-to-chest, “It’s _all_ I want, Hux. To be claimed by you, to be yours.”

Hux smiles, reaching up to smooth his hand across the cheek of Kylo’s mask, moving to guide the omega into a kiss—though he just has to settle for pressing his lips to the cold forehead of Kylo’s mask; it’s enough for now.

“But that isn’t what I meant,” Kylo says, his voice laced with concern. “It’s the Force. It feels like it’s trying to warn me about something.”

“I’m sure it’s just some nervous jitters about this meeting. After what he did to you _last time_. Your bruises are still healing” Hux steps back and stands tall beside the omega, wanting to calm him with his presence and calm _himself_ instead of thinking how Snoke brought physical punishment upon Kylo only a few days ago for an unsuccessful mission. “It’ll be over before you know it and we’ll be back in our chambers before dinner arrives.”

Kylo says nothing, just nods in silent agreement.

As soon as they step through the doors and enter the domineering gaze of their Supreme Leader, they hide their feelings for each other and become nothing more than bitter co-commanders. They both agreed that it’s safer this way, to keep their courtship and relationship from Snoke; the Leader would only disapprove and argue that their love is splitting their focus from their duties.

The alpha’s leering, blue hologram is already perched high on his massive throne when Hux and Kylo enter.

“Precisely on time,” Snoke chuckles. “Do you ever make mistakes, General Hux?”

“I like to think myself incapable of errors, Supreme Leader,” Hux announces proudly with his chin held high, fighting to keep his thoughts of Kylo from his mind. The pair stand on the raised platform at the end of the walkway, halting side-by-side—but not _too_ close.

“Indeed,” Snoke turns his gaze upon Kylo. “I won’t ask _my apprentice_ the same question. We know how much he seems to enjoy failing me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hux sees Kylo’s shoulders drop. The omega’s distressed scent is rolling off of him in waves, potent and worrying; as an alpha himself, Snoke _must_ be able to smell it, to sense how afraid Kylo is of receiving more bruises and trauma.

“But that is beside the point,” Snoke says, sitting back in his throne. “I have called upon you both to share some… _thrilling_ news.”

“We wait with held breath, Supreme Leader,” Hux says.

The old creature smiles a twisted grin, “I have been in touch with an old friend of mine, a true acolyte of the dark side. He is powerful, of royal Sith heritage, and a pure-blooded alpha.”

“Impressive,” Hux nods, feigning interest.

“That he is, General Hux. He is strong with the Force and a great leader. An alpha that many crave to destroy but he triumphs over enemies with ease. He shall be a tremendous asset to our cause. But, a man of such prowess and talent comes with a price.”

Hux is already coming up with his argument against this plan inside of his own mind, knowing that their budget will _not_ be able to afford whatever this old disciple is asking for.

“And his price?” Snoke leans forward, and the horrific realisation hits Hux like a punch to the gut. “He wants _you,_ Kylo. My young omega.”

“ _No._ ” Hux answered without _thinking,_ without a moment’s _thought_ about their secret relationship.

“No?” Snoke parrots. “How dare you question my authority, General.”

“This isn’t right,” Hux says, stepping forward in front of Kylo, holding an arm out as though shielding him from the prospect of being married off to another alpha but his logical mind quickly prevails with a more convincing argument from someone who is meant to dislike Kylo. “What you’re suggesting, it’s…it would be detrimental to the hierarchy of the First Order. Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren is an integral part of our plans for rule, as much as it pains me to admit. We need him as he is.”

“Kylo has failed me one too many times, General,” Snoke yells in his powerful alpha voice, making Kylo cower. “If he is enough of a whore that he will spread his legs for _you—_ a bastard, runt of an alpha—then he shall do this.”

Hux’s blood runs cold. He steps back until he bumps into Kylo, feeling the omega’s heavy breaths from his heaving chest.

“Yes. I know of your intimacy outside of these doors,” the commanding alpha sneers. “You think you could hide it from me. I see everything in Kylo’s mind for he is _my_ weapon, my property _._ If I command him to bow then he _will_ do it.”

Hux’s stomach twists, begging, “No, Supreme Leader—”

_“Bow, omega! Bow before your one, true master!”_

“No, Kylo!” Hux turns just to see his almost-mate fall to his knees, catching himself on his hands and somehow looking like a lost kitten instead of a hulking knight as he surrenders to the power of Snoke’s alpha-voice. Hux stares at his omega with angered tears in his eyes, willing him to get up and fight back against this evil creature before them. But he doesn’t. Kylo doesn’t move.

Snoke laughs, the terrible sound echoing around the chamber, “See, General? Kylo is nothing more than a pup who needs to be given orders. And my alpha acolyte will keep him in his place with a claim mark upon his pretty neck. Perhaps a litter or two in his belly.”

Hux _seethes_ with rage, wishing he had his blaster on him to take a well-aimed shot between Snoke’s eyes. He won’t allow this to happen, he _can’t._

“And should you interfere in this arrangement,” Snoke says, standing up tall and _towering_ over Hux. “Then I shall strip our young omega of _everything_ he has—his power, his sanity—and then make him watch as I kill you, General Hux. I can give you a preview of his torture now if you so wish.”

Hux scrunches his nose up in pure rage but keeps a _relatively_ calm tone, “That won’t be necessary.”

Snoke seems convinced, “Good. The acolyte will be aboard in three days to meet with his new mate and to claim him. I suspect he will like his prize to be in heat as he claims him so be a good soldier and arrange that, hm? An appointment with medbay for a heat-inducing injection will be sufficient.”

“Understood.”

Snoke’s horrid, victorious laughter echoes as the hologram fizzes out and leaves the two co-commanders alone in the empty chamber. As soon as the Leader is gone, Hux drops to his knees beside Kylo and cups both sides of his helmeted face.

“Ren?” Hux says, terrified that the news of being _forced_ to become mated to another alpha has broken his mind. “Ren? Kylo, please talk to me. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. Just talk to me.”

Kylo says nothing but Hux can see the trembling of his shoulders, the quiet sounds of crying from behind the safety of his mask. With great care, Hux’s fingers find the parallel clasps of the helmet and he gently pushes them to lift it away from Kylo’s face, letting his dark hair fall into place before casting the mask aside. As expected, the omega is crying, tears coating his pale cheeks in rivets and his bottom lip trembling as he fails to hold in his sobs.

“Kylo,” Hux says softly, cupping his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. “I won’t let anyone _touch_ you.

“A-Armitage,” Kylo says in a shuddering breath, and Hux freezes: Kylo _never_ calls him by his first name. Hux had even begun to doubt whether his almost-mate _knows_ his name, but the omega has just uttered it in the most desperate, pleading tone that Hux has ever heard him speak in. “I don’t want to be claimed by anyone but you.”

“You won’t be,” Hux says, lifting Kylo’s head up so that they can meet each other’s gazes. The omega has never looked more lost than he does in this moment, not even when he stepped off of the _Night Buzzard_ and into Hux’s life like a tornado, one that the alpha is _glad_ to have been ruined by.

“But you heard him,” Kylo sniffles. “Three days.”

“That’s plenty of time,” Hux says, wiping away Kylo’s tears with his finger, kissing his cheeks where the droplets were. “Accidents can happen within seconds.”

“Accidents?”

“Indeed,” Hux shrugs, taking off his greatcoat and wrapping it around Kylo’s trembling shoulders, hoping that the omega will be comforted by his scent. “Slipping and falling onto a dagger multiple times, being electrocuted by a high-spec baton. The list could go on.”

Kylo laughs. It’s the most beautiful sight and sound that Hux could wish to witness right now in this seemingly dark moment. The alpha sighs, taking in the overwhelming sadness in the omega’s dark eyes, feeling a fire burning in his own; a hungry fire that will only be satiated by Snoke’s spilt blood.

“I love you, Armitage,” Kylo says softly, placing his hands on top of Hux’s where they still cup his cheeks. It’s the first time that he’s uttered those simple but tremendous, heartfelt words, and Hux doesn’t hesitate in saying them back.

“I love you, Kylo Ren.” Hux swears that he can already feel Kylo’s presence inside of his mind as though there’s a bond in place already, feeling the omega’s intense grief turn to happiness as they lean in to kiss, desperately clinging on to each other in the middle of the empty holochamber.

Both the Supreme Leader _and_ the so-called alpha acolyte will _not_ lay a finger upon Kylo, not as long as Hux still has breath. He swears to the stars that he’ll end them both for coming up with such a malicious plan for Kylo.

Three days to plan, three days to execute.

Hux has never failed yet, he isn’t going to taint his perfect record now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
